Various devices permit linking one communication device to another to permit communications between the devices. In some communication systems, an endpoint device in a communication system can be an end user device that allows a user to communicate with other endpoint devices (e.g., in some systems via one or more intermediate communication devices and a communication network or the like). For example, a wearable end user device can be linked to an intermediate communication device (e.g., a cellphone, smartphone, gaming device, tablet, laptop) that in turn is connected to a communication network that permits a user of the end user device to communicate verbally or otherwise with other devices connected to the network. When a user is wearing an end user device it can be inconvenient, and in some case, dangerous to require the user to perform multiple steps to transmit audio and/or to silence the end user device. Some communication devices require a user to perform multiple steps with a graphical user interface or other user interface that may not be practical or even possible for a user to perform in some settings.
As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate enabling audio transmission and to facilitate end user device silencing using one-touch transmission and one-touch silencing in a manner that is simple and reliable for users and that assists the user in operating the end user device.